Alice (Resident Evil)
Alice (Janus Prospero) is a former security operative of the Umbrella Corporation turned anti-Umbrella resistance fighter. Under the assumed name of Alice Parks, she guarded the entrance of the Hive alongside fellow operative Spence Parks. She planned to expose the corporation’s illegal experimentation with the T-Virus, when her partner stole the virus and caused an outbreak within the facility. One of the two survivors of the Hive, she was captured by Umbrella and experimented on by Sam Isaacs, Timothy Cain and William Birkin. Transformed by the t-virus, Alice gained superhuman strength and was code-named "Program: Alice" . She and several other survivors of Raccoon City fought to escape the dying metropolis and rescue t-virus creator, Charles Ashford’s daughter, Angela Ashford. In the process she was hunted down by a fellow survivor transformed into a biological weapon built to kill her and S.T.A.R.S. officers like Jillian Valentine. She is transformed into a t-virus/human hybrid by Sam Isaacs after dying protecting Angela Ashford. Alice has survived five years fighting off zombies, obsessive scientists and Albert Wesker, the head Umbrella. As a human, Alice was a skilled fighter and marksman. After her transformation, her natural abilities are heightened and she develops the ability to project telekinetic waves. Believing herself dangerous to others, she isolated herself from other survivors and learned to control her growing telekinetic powers. For a time, she lost her powers and had to rely on her skills as a trained operative; however, she regains her superhuman strength when Albert Wesker injects her with the t-virus to help him save humanity from the Red Queen. In the Resident Evil novelizations by Keith R. A. DeCandido, her name is Alice Abernathy. History Alice was once an Umbrella security operative placed at the mansion to protect the Hive's emergency entrance. Alice was married to Spence Parks; however, it was revealed to be a fake in order to protect the secrecy of the Hive's existence. The Hive In Resident Evil, Alice is an amnesiac who wakes up face down on the floor of a shower, with no memory of her identity or her location. She spends a brief period of time exploring the seemingly abandoned mansion before she is apprehended by Matt Addison and immediately dragged down into the Hive by a crack commando team who storm the building, seconds after her would-be abductor apprehends her. The commando unit's leader, One, fills her in on her true identity when they reach the Hive. She and Spence were security operatives, posing as a married couple to protect The Hive's mansion entrance. Her memory loss was caused when a nerve gas was released into the house by its primary defenses which were activated by the Red Queen when the viral outbreak occurred. Through the film Alice experiences flashbacks as her memory returns. She meets certain milestones within the Hive's laboratories. One of her first flashbacks occur when she first meets with Spence (who is also suffering the same side effects as her). Though working for Umbrella, it's revealed she was willing to expose Umbrella's experiments to bring the company down. After the full restoration of her memories, she tells Matt that she was Lisa Addison's (Matt's sister's) contact within the Hive. She was trying to help his sister smuggle a sample of the t-Virus out of the Hive in order to help their cause. Alice had access to "security codes, surveillance plans, the works"; everything Lisa needed to pull off the plan and escape with the virus. However, her plans were foiled by Spence Parks who had his own personal agenda to retrieve the t-Virus and sell it on the black market. After the outbreak in the underground lab, Alice and Matt Addison remain the only survivors of the incident. Upon arrival back at the mansion both are seized by Umbrella scientists and taken into quarantine at Raccoon General Hospital. Alice wakes up some time later and escapes the room she was kept in to find Raccoon City destroyed as the virus escaped. Raccoon City During the viral outbreak in Raccoon City, Alice is released by Major Cain to combat their latest bio-weapon "Nemesis" (a mutated Matt Addison). After escaping the hospital, Alice learns that the t-Virus had escaped The Hive and is now spread into the civil population of Raccoon City, transforming it's citizens into zombies. Alice also discovers that she has been genetically altered by exposure to the t-Virus; her memories of how it happened are blurred and full of missing information. After wandering around the city, Alice senses several survivors Jill Valentine; Peyton Wells, and Terri Morales are in trouble with a heavy presence of the t-Virus surrounding their location. Alice's abilities have made her aware of other organisms infected with the t-Virus, such as Angela Ashford. After saving the survivors, Jill Valentine demands an explanation on how Alice knew they were inside the church. Alice evades the question and instead explains her knowledge regarding the events leading into the outbreak at Raccoon City, telling them that she used to work for Umbrella. After receiving a phone call from Dr. Ashford the survivors make a deal to rescue his daughter from her school in exchange for a safe route out of the city. Alice and the others' paths are divided when the Nemesis ambushes them and kills Peyton. Alice opts to fight the Nemesis while the others escape in order locate Angela at the school. Alice is bested by Nemesis in their first encounter and barely escapes with her life. She later reunites with the others at the school, arriving in time to rescue Jill and Angela from the undead dogs who had been stalking them. She ignites the gas from the kitchen stove with a cigarette, killing the dogs in the explosion. The three then meet Carlos Olivera, who was also sent by Ashford to look for Angela. The group arrives at city hall, unaware that Major Cain has intervened with Dr. Ashford's plan. He captures Alice and the others and demands to see a demonstration of Alice's abilities against the Nemesis. He explains that Alice was unique and adapted to the changes from the t-Virus, unlike her counterpart. Alice refuses to fight until Cain shoots Dr. Ashford and threatens to kill everyone else if she continues to object. She fights Nemesis until she gains the upper hand and impales him on a sharp metal object. During the fight, she experiences a flashback that reveals that the Nemesis actually is Matt Addison, who had been subjected to Umbrella's experiments alongside her. Cain orders Nemesis' immediate execution, but Alice refuses the order and the offer to rejoin the Umbrella corporation at his side. Disappointed, Cain orders Matt to kill her, however, the Nemesis rebels - implying that he remembers Alice from The Hive - and attacks the Umbrella soldiers instead. He aids Alice and the others in their fight to escape. He later protects Alice from the helicopters trying to kill her, taking them out with one shot from his rocket launcher. Alice tries to evade the crash, but is rendered unconscious by flying shrapnel from one of the helicopters. She later regains consciousness when Carlos and Angela go to retrieve her. As she is pulled to her feet, she spots the Nemesis' hand sticking out from underneath the burning wreck of one of the helicopters. Death and rebirth When the nuclear strike ordered by Major Cain occurs, the helicopter Alice and the others use to escape is caught by the shock waves from the blast. A pole of some sort inside the helicopter is shaken loose by the blast and spins toward Angela. Alice throws herself in front of the girl and as a result, is impaled by the pole. Alice is only partially aware of the helicopter crash before she dies, catching flashes of the event as it happens. The others pull her from the crash and cover her body. Two hours later, her body is retrieved from the Arklay Mountains by Umbrella scientists, lead by Dr. Sam Isaacs. 3 weeks after the outbreak in Raccoon City, Alice has been taken to a Umbrella facility in Detroit. She wakes from stasis in a tank, with no memory of the outbreak or The Hive. It is revealed that Dr. Sam Isaacs reanimated Alice with a new strain of the t-Virus which gave her telekinetic abilities, making her Umbrella's most successful experiment. When asked about her name or any indication of the incident, Alice's memories return and she responds, "My name is Alice. And I remember everything,". She attacks Dr. Isaacs and his team, demonstrating her new-found abilities; when an Umbrella guard shoots her with a Taser, she remains unharmed by the electrical current and uses the weapon against it's wielder by tossing the wires back at him. During her escape, she somehow detects she is being watched by one of the security guards and is able to kill with a mere glance through the monitors. During her escape, Alice is confronted by a dozen armed soldiers waiting outside, ready to kill her, when Jill Valentine and Carlos Olivera (posing as Umbrella operatives) intervene. During their departure, Dr. Isaacs order the security guards to let them go. He then orders the activation of Project Alice. Aftermath In the novelized version, some point after Apocalypse and before Extinction, Alice killed Angela Ashford under Umbrella's control. Extinction After escaping the laboratory in Detroit, Alice leaves the group, realizing that she was a threat to her companions, and set out across the deserted American landscape, presumably as the global outbreak occurs. Five years later, she responds to a call for help from an abandoned radio station, only to be captured by a group of psychopaths and forced to fight a group of Cerberus for their amusement. She outwitted her captors and left them to their fates, being ripped apart by the Cerberus. All the while, her psionic powers were growing, which proved to be a risk, as Umbrella could detect the effects of those powers and track her. They proved useful, however when she came across the convoy led by Claire Redfield, and used her powers to expand a cloud of fire to wipe out a swarm of infected crows and saved Carlos from being burnt alive, after which she passed out and awoke a few hours later. Alice informed the surviving convoy members, Carlos and L.J. among them, of a supposedly uninfected outpost in Alaska (Arcadia), and it was agreed that the convoy would head there after scouring the ruins of Las Vegas for supplies. It was there than Sam Isaacs set a trap for her, with a shipping crate full of specially enhanced zombies. Using a signal to "deactivate her" (eventually activating her implanted neural dampener) Isaacs prepared to collect her body. But Alice was able to fight off the paralyzing influence, and massacred Isaacs' strike team. She had the chance to shoot down his helicopter, but realized that it could be the convoy's ticket to Alaska. She shows her love to Carlos by sharing a romantic kiss with him just before he sacrifices himself. Carlos, who had been infected by an infected L.J, drove a rigged tanker truck into a swarm of zombies, sacrificing himself to allow the survivors into the nearby Umbrella facility, where the convoy survivors lifted off. Alice, though, decided to stay behind, and finish things with Umbrella once and for all. What she found was carnage. Dozens of corpses, all with her face, filled a ditch on the grounds of the facility; clones, created by Isaacs to further his research into the virus and the anti-virus. She descended into the lab to find it destroyed. Amidst the wreckage was the White Queen, an AI similar to the one she had encountered five years prior in The Hive. The Queen informed her that her blood was the key to purging the world of the t-Virus. The computer offered to help, but they could not proceed until Isaacs, now a hideous mutant (The Tyrant), was killed. Alice fought the monster in a replica of the Spencer Mansion and the Hive, the battle eventually moved into a recreation of the laser room. Before Isaacs could strike a killing blow however, the laser grid activated, slicing through the creature and continuing toward Alice. Bracing herself for the end, she was surprised when the lasers deactivated. They had in fact, been controlled by another of her clones, woken up during her fight with Isaacs. A few hours later, Alice appeared, via hologram, at an Umbrella board meeting. She faced down chairman Albert Wesker, vowing to come for him, and "bring a few of my friends." Outside, as she and the first clone looked on, the others began to wake up. Afterlife In Resident Evil: Afterlife, Alice and her clones assault the Tokyo headquarters of the Umbrella Corporation. The clones kill everyone except Albert Wesker who escapes in a helicopter and activates a bomb that destroys the facility and kills all of Alice's clones. Alice escapes on the chopper with him and holds a gun to his head, preparing to execute Wesker, but he injects her with a serum that destroys the T cells in her body and renders her powerless. Wesker reveals that he has taken the t-Virus too and displays similar powers to Alice, defeating her and asks her for her last words. Alice thanks Wesker, happy he removed her powers as she's now fully human again. As Wesker prepares to kill her, the pilot-less helicopter crashes. Alice is presumably the only survivor. Six months later, Alice pilots a two-seater plane to Alaska in hopes of finding Arcadia and the other survivors. Instead, Alice discovers a field of abandoned planes and choppers. She later finds the chopper flown by Claire Redfield abandoned on a nearby beach with the journal she gave K-Mart still inside, but nothing else. As she wonders what to do next, she is attacked and defeats her assailant but is shocked to see that its Claire with a Scarab device on her chest. Alice removes the device, but finds that Claire suffers memory-loss from a drug the device injected her with. The two journey to Los Angeles where they find thousands of zombies surrounding the Citadel Correctional Facility, which houses a small group of survivors. Alice crash lands on the roof after and the group, lead by Luther West and Angel Ortiz, is disappointed Alice is not from Arcadia and reveals the safe haven is actually a ship, now moored in the harbor. Alice guesses it must be traveling up and down the West Coast retrieving survivors from various locations. In the facility's prison Alice meets (and Claire is reunited with) Chris Redfield. Shortly after, Axeman attacks and lets in the zombie horde, forcing the survivors to abandon the prison. Alice's plane is hijacked by Bennett and the only escape vehicle is unusable due to the engine having been removed. Alice leads an escape through a tunnel dug by zombies that leads into the storm drains. Alice, Claire and Chris end up the only survivors and make their way to Arcadia. There, they find Alice's plane crashed on the deck, but no sign of Bennett. Though the ship is abandoned, the log states over 2,000 people are still aboard. The trio discover a cargo hold with the Umbrella logo on it. Claire's memory of the events in Alaska returns and Alice realizes that Arcadia is an Umbrella trap to lure survivors into their grasp. Alice leaves Chris and Claire the duty of freeing the prisoners (starting with K-Mart), while she follows a blood trail to another room. Once inside, she discovers Albert Wesker is alive and well. Wesker reveals that his t-Virus powers allowed him to regenerate, but unlike Alice, the t-Virus is taking him over and he believes that feeding on her flesh will allow him to regain full control of himself. His actions and insanity are why the crew abandoned ship and he holds her at bay with an armed Bennett and two zombie dogs. However, Claire and Chris step in and Alice reminds him that she promised to "bring a few friends" along with her when she faced him. Claire and Chris unsuccessfully battle Wesker while Alice kills the zombie dogs with one of her shotguns and wounds Wesker with a knife to the head. Bennett thwarts her attempt to get her other shotgun to finish him off, but he's stopped by a recovered K-Mart who knocks him out and tosses Alice back her shotgun, allowing her to blow a massive hole through Wesker's head and free Claire and Chris. Wesker survives his wound, so Claire and Chris unload their pistols into him and trap him with Bennett. Wesker regenerates, kills Bennett and escapes on another chopper and activates another bomb to blow up the Arcadia. Alice quickly calls Chris and Claire to escape the cargo hold, but merely to watch as his plane is destroyed. Prior to her encounter with Wesker, Alice had removed the ship's bomb and placed it inside the plane he would later use to escape. With a ship full of over 2,000 survivors, Alice decides to turn Arcadia into a real sanctuary for survivors and broadcasts her own message of hope to draw survivors to the ship. Unfortunately, a massive Umbrella force of choppers and soldiers commanded by Jill Valentine who is now under Umbrella's control approach the ship as the movie ends. Category:Resident Evil characters Category:Heroes Category:Resident Evil: Apocalypse characters Category:Resident Evil: Extinction characters Category:Resident Evil: Afterlife characters Category:Resident Evil: Retribution characters Category:Main characters Category:Resident Evil: The Final Chapter characters